


he was icarus (falling, falling, falling)

by hold_our_destiny



Series: He was icarus, he could fly high [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Future Abuse, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Physical Abuse, Relationship Abuse, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Will have a sequel, physical violence, please read note, tagging as I write, won't happen in the first chapters i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_our_destiny/pseuds/hold_our_destiny
Summary: That’s how it started, a simple conversation, an introduction was all it took to steer Peter’s life in a different direction.It just took an introduction, a few minutes to effectively ruin Peter’s life.Looking back, if Peter had the chance, he would run away, turn Luke away, act rude, not even go to the coffee shop that day. He could’ve listened to Tony, recognised the signs earlier like he did. But he didn’t he was so, so blind.So, so stupid.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: He was icarus, he could fly high [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006236
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	he was icarus (falling, falling, falling)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is going to be a long explanation as to why i'm doing this.
> 
> I've had this idea for a while now and i've done a lot of research and will continue to do research as i write. If any of the tags are triggering for you, please don't read this story.
> 
> This WILL end up as a happy story, it will have a sequel with recovery and lots (and i mean lots) of fluff throughout.
> 
> I will be tagging as i go and adding trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter.

Peter met Luke at a coffee shop. He was nice, smart, kind. He seemed kind of perfect- too good to be true. 

It seemed like a fairytale, like a cliche. He was going through a rough time with school and the internship, -don’t even try to think about his mental health- it seemed like Luke would be the one to save him, the prince charming to Peter’s snow white. 

Now that Peter thinks about it, he was actually a lot like snow white: orphan, made to work a lot, only thing was that he didn’t have an evil stepmother...

He supposes Luke could’ve been his evil stepmother.

That doesn’t really make sense but you get the point.

Peter saw Luke as his knight in shining armour for a long time, practically everyone did. Except from Tony, but Tony hates every boy Peter brings home- not that he brings home many-, Tony always tells Peter to trust him, to call him if anything’s wrong- to know that he’s there, no matter what.

Peter wishes he’d have listened now. 

Peter was cramming in work for finals, Luke asked if the seat was free and Peter froze. he froze because the guy standing in front of him was so, so unbelievably cute, his brain just couldn’t process it.

The guy- god he was so cute- wore a button up over a star wars shirt, his blonde hair lay styled on his head, and he wore the most beautiful smile Peter had ever seen.

Peter mumbled out a confirmation and directed the boy to sit in the seat opposite him, moving a few of his books so he had some space.

The shirt was the one that

“You like star wars?” He asked shyly, making the blonde smile.

“Yeah, it’s one of my favourites,”

He nodded and took a sip of his coffee in front of him, blushing as he did so.

“What’re you working on?” Peter stuttered at the question, glancing down at his work and realising with a smile that he actually didn’t know what he was writing.

“Uh- i actually don’t know, i guess i’ve been writing for so long it’s just nonsense at this point.”

The boy opposite him chuckled and Peter smiled, work leaving his mind as the boy took residence. 

“I’m Luke by the way,” Peter blushed.

“Peter,”

That’s how it started, a simple conversation, an introduction was all it took to steer Peter’s life in a different direction. 

It just took an introduction, a few minutes to effectively ruin Peter’s life.

Looking back, if Peter had the chance, he would run away, turn Luke away, act rude, not even go to the coffee shop that day. He could’ve listened to Tony, recognised the signs earlier like he did. But he didn’t he was so, _so_ blind.

_So, so stupid._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
